


The Crystal Prince

by BlueTeamChurch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changelings, Crystal Empire, Crystal Ponies - Freeform, Harry Potter as a pony, Red vs Blue characters as ponies, Sombra adopts Harry, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamChurch/pseuds/BlueTeamChurch
Summary: The changelings have invaded the Crystal Empire taking and Pillaging the crystal ponies as they continually lose ground. The crystal ponies are barely hanging on as their nation begins to crumble under the constant attacks. Colonel Sombra has been sent out to the ever shrinking border of the Crystal Empire with his legion of soldiers. While a group of soldiers were out on patrol they found a portal to a strange land.





	The Crystal Prince

The walls around the town had been damaged in the hordes attempts to bring it down over the past month. At first it was laughable, small teams of changelings smashing themselves against the enchanted wood and being caught and killed early enough from the Pegasus air patrols and the unicorn’s spell to reveal changelings among the town’s population. But those were the early days of the military making a base in this town, but those small teams were just used for testing the soldiers and defenses and didn’t care much for the small squads combing the area for changeling hideouts.

The first large assault force happened when the gates were open to allow traders and merchants in for Market Day. The changelings had used that as an opportunity to catch the three lochoi stationed there off guard causing them to be slow to react which cost the watch towers to fall and some of the citizens to be taken. In that attack they had lost five good soldiers, and not to long after that the three Captains in charge of there lochos received orders to evacuate the town and to begin preparations for converting the town into an FOB (Forward Operating Base).

“Bolster those defenses! We can’t let them through!” shouted a red earth pony stallion clad in crystal armor, his grey mane poking out the top of his helmet.

“I thought that was a given Sarge!” shouted another stallion, another earth pony, as he followed his commanding officers orders, “Given the fact that we lost the town of Bright last month to these Heart forsaken hordes!”

“Ah don’t need that sass Spear Point, now reinforce that wall!” shouted Sarge as he helped in trying to repair their wall.

Spear Point grumbled to himself as he obeyed the higher ranked pony.

“Yeah, well Sarge its not like he’s wrong,” said another earth pony this one had a golden orange coat with his brown mane poking through the top of his helmet, “I mean we lost five ponies because of these assholes just last week. Not to mention they’ve been doing a number on this bucking wall and the unicorns are barely keeping the barrier up at this point.”

The last statement earned him a glare from the closest unicorn helping to power the barrier around the town. The eye of one of the unicorns that heard that statement twitched as he decided to address the orange pony.

“Hey buddy! You wanna try and take over my job?! Oh, wait you can’t! cause you’re an earth pony!” shouted the sleep deprived stallion.

Before the orange pony could retort a voice snapped at them from above.

“That’s enough!” shouted a Pegasus mare as she walked up to the, with her wings flared, bickering ponies glaring at them, “You have orders, follow them!”

“Yessir!” The bickering trio said as they saluted and got back to work.

Turning to the Sergeant in charge, “Sergeant Buckshot, aside from the bickering how goes the repairs.”

“Captain Tempest!” Sergeant Buckshot shouted as he gave his superior a salute, “As well as it can Ma’am. The last go those changeling bastards had put our still recovering defenses up shit creek, and we don’t have a paddle. To be honest Ma’am I think that the next attack may be our last.”

“Hmmm… we’ve been lucky so far and haven’t lost a single pony since that day. But with the other two Captains away to accompany our reinforcements,” contemplated the Captain, “I think you may be right Buckshot. It’s been quiet lately, to quiet. Patrols have come back with nothing and its making me uneasy.”

Before anyone could say anything else a bang sounded against the walls they had been trying to reinforce to their previous strength. They all fell silent as the ominous banging continued, before someone finally went up to the ramparts of the town since the watch towers had fallen on Market Day. They were lucky the pegasi were able to put the fires out before it spread to the rest of the town and walls.

“What’s with that bangin’?” questioned Buckshot to the sentries.

“It’s a scout party sir! And from what it looks like in the distance looks to be…oh Crystal Heart no.” he trailed off at the end

“Well, what is it?!”

“Horde!” shouted the unicorn on the ramparts, “Horde on the horizon!”

That statement sent ice through the veins of every single pony within earshot.

“Everypony positions now! This may very well be our last stand!” shouted the Captain in charge.

“What about the courier we sent for help?” asked a pegasus as he readied his sword and flapped his wings hovering off the ground, ready for an aerial fight.

“We have to assume he didn’t make it and perished,” sighed the pegasus Captain, “or they will simply be to late. Now get your flanks into position!”

“Well everypony it’s been an honor serving with you,” stated the red stallion as he loaded his crossbow with buckshot arrows, “it’s a good day to die!”

“With all due respect Sarge,” replied an orange colored earth pony who was a little on the heavy side, “fuck that.”

Sarge just chuckled as the last remnants of the wall and encompassing shield over the town shattered. The unicorns that were powering the shield collapsed from mana depletion and exhaustion. There was no plan, only take as many as you could down with you. There was no finesse, it was a brutal savage bid to stay alive from wave after wave of the changeling horde. The last remaining soldiers were going down one by one fast. The cries and struggles of the stallions echoed through the streets some being carried off never to be seen from or heard of ever again. While others were felled by their own weapons refusing to be carried off and those killed by the changeling horde.

You could even hear their screams as they were carried off back to the changeling hive.

Sarge was back to back with the orange stallion using their crossbows and hooves to keep the changelings away. They were surrounded though so there was no going back or escaping from this. Both stallions knew that it was more than likely that they were going to die there they weren’t fooling themselves. But that did not stop them from thinking about those that they would leave behind friends, family, special someponies. But they had to fight, fight so that every changeling they took down was another one removed from the never-ending hordes that seemed to replenish infinitely.

A cry sounded to Sarge’s right as the pony next to him was stabbed by a changeling spear.

“Tart! Ya’alright son?!” yelled Sarge as he shot another changeling and its insides splattered on Sarge and the ground.

Tart grunted as he killed the same changeling that stabbed him.

“Doing great sir! Its but a flesh wound!”

Sarge was about to respond when an odd sound in the distance came. When the sound became clearer hope welled up his chest. Those were the sounds of Crystal Empire war horns accompanied by the pounding of armored hooves of Crystal Empire soldiers. With renewed vigor Sarge fought back harder than before.

“Keep it up Hoplite! Can you hear that?!”

“The horns?”

“You know what that means don’t you?!”

“Yeah Sarge! Just a little longer!” shouted Tart as he slammed a hoof on the head of a downed changeling.

They both knew however that it may be a little bit before they would get some form of relief from the constant bombardment and strength of the changeling horde. By the sound of those horns they could not be far off but the soldiers that were left their strength was fading and it almost seemed that they would not be able to make it through the rest of the fight.

The tide of the battle changed as the reinforcements arrived with the force of a Frozen North snowstorm with a dark furred unicorn stallion clad in armor leading the charge. They charged into the town trampling and killing all changelings in their path with their hooves, magic, and weapons. Pegasi ripped through the skies like an angry dragon, unicorns used their magic to hold as many changelings they could in place while the earth ponies pushed forward to slaughter them. Sensing their inevitable defeat at the hooves of the newcomers the remaining changelings turned tail and flew away, some being cut down by the pegasi on their way out. Others however, succumbed to their wounds before making it a few feet.

“Medics! See to the wounded!” came the order from the dark grey unicorn stallion that lead the charge, “Unicorns, create a changeling proof barrier! Geomancers! I want crystal walls around this town yesterday!”

A cacophony of acknowledgements sounded as they went about their assigned duties, and even though some of the soldiers didn’t receive orders they pitched in their own way. The earth ponies that weren’t part of the Geomancer division started to move debris and finding fallen soldiers. The pegasi started to patrol the sky for any changeling left behind and to make a look out platform.

“Who is in charge of this outpost!” shouted the leading dark stallion.

“I am!” shouted a pegasus.

A wounded Pegasus managed to land with some grace given the fact that their armor was scuffed, dented, and covered in changeling blood and covered in wounds. Given their unfortunate state she was still able to salute with her wing but was unable to lend the strength to lift her hoof.

“Captain Winter Tempest sir!”

“At ease soldier,” said the dark grey stallion, “I will send somepony when I want to get a report on what happened here. In the meantime, get checked out by the medics and get some chow and rest. That goes for the rest of you!” the stallion shouted at the end, “Anypony who was here before reinforcements arrived get checked out by the medics and get food and rest, your no-good dead or tired.”

A subdued cheer came from the assembly of injured and tired soldiers that defended the town as they followed the new orders from their superior.

“Sir!” shouted one of the reinforcement soldiers,”Town‘s secure!”

The black stallion nodded, “Very good, how about the changeling hoard?”

“Retreating sir but they almost managed to take some soldiers as they were leaving, before we arrived from what I overheard from some of the others is that they had already carried some off.”

The higher ranked pony sighed, “That can’t be helped right now, were in a precarious position as it is. Gather the Captains in an hour, I must speak to them in private. Tell them to meet me in the Mayors office.”

The lower ranked soldier bowed his head, “Yes Colonel Sombra.”

With that the pony left his superior officer to carry out his orders leaving Sombra alone.

 _If we were just a few minutes late we would have been to late and would have arrived to another razed town and even more lives and land lost to those Tartarus damned bugs._ Thought the Colonel as he made his way through the bustling throngs of soldiers making camp. With practiced ease he dodged and walked around the buzzing medics, injured, and soldiers making repairs. Gathering his things in the grips of a simple telekinesis spell Sombra made his way to the Mayors office to set up command.

Sombra wanted so badly to be able to relax but that was not something that he could think of. The adrenaline from barely making it in time rushed out of his system as he was finally able to get a moment in to breathe. It was to close of a call that he had honestly been worried about not making it in time. Winter seemed to have started early because if that massive snowstorm that made its way through the barrier was any indication. Winter storms were normal, especially this far north, but because of the Crystal Hearts barrier the storms were either stopped or significantly reduced in power.

However, since this Heart forsaken war started with the changelings the barrier has been steadily weakening. It was a very bad sign if that storm was the first of the season, and Sombra could only hope that they could be able to defeat the changelings in time. Before it gets any worse.

There was a knock on the door knocking Sombra out of his thoughts and bringing him back to the present.

“Enter.”

Given the permission to enter his Captains came in closing the door behind them and taking their places in front of him.

“Report.”

Winter Tempest stepped forward, “Things are alright for the moment sir. However, there are some ponies that are to injured to fight and need to be transferred off the front to make a full recovery. In the fighting though, we lost about 20 hoplites from being killed and about 15 that were carried off to our knowledge.”

Sombra tried not to allow his facial feature reflect his emotions. To lose 35 ponies in a blitz attack and to lose more from the front line because of injuries, it was not looking good.

“How many need to be transferred?” questioned Sombra.

“Five.”

 _That was not as bad as he had thought, given the state in which they were currently in right now._ thought Sombra as he took this information into account and began writing a message while also pulling out a stack of condolence letters.

“Very well, send a courier to the capital and inform command,” ordered Sombra as he levitated the message to Winter Tempest, “and write up a list of the dead or carried off. I need to know who is getting letters sent back to their family.”

Taking the message Winter Tempest saluted but did not leave because Colonel Sombra had yet to dismiss them.

“Now, Winter Tempest, who was the pony in charge of your efforts to try to have some semblance of a wall?”

“That would be Sargent Buckshot sir.”

“Hmmm, he did a good job considering the time crunch and his resources at hoof.”

“That’s actually fairly typical for him sir, Sarge has a habit of creating something from very little. On the occasion his insane plans do work sometimes, although, great caution should be taken if his suggestions are taken into account.”

“Good to know, is there anything else that needs immediate attention?”

“Nothing that hasn’t already been addressed sir.” Replied one of the other Captains.

“Very well, as it is it will be some time before the Bugs will try their hoof at another assault. If there is nothing else to be addressed then you all are dismissed.” Sombra said.

There was a round of salutes before the assembled Captains exited the former Mayor’s office to go about their normal duties that came with their rank. As the door closed behind them Sombra sighed and deflated rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. What had started out as a routine guard rotation turned into another hastily put together base. He thought of his fiancé that he was forced to leave back home along the coast of the Empire. They both knew this would happen considering his rank but for it to happen so soon after he proposed didn’t occur to them.

His thoughts were only of her as he drifted off into the sweet embrace of sleep’s grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this.
> 
> the idea had been in my head for a while and i have spent a lot of time trying to make this...
> 
> also, i absolutely love King Sombra and well while there are crossovers with Harry Potter no one has ever made one where Harry grows up in the Crystal Empire.


End file.
